The Past Comes Alive
by Maxx Renfew
Summary: This is the story of my character meeting Lucy, then others... and so on. R&R, I know, I'm not great at summaries, but just... read it. This is not really based on Elfen Lied, but I took Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

"When I was young, I was told that everything in the world happens for a reason, and that all things are born equal. I believed this with all my heart. Now I know it was just the foolish dreams of a child who was alone."

"I want answers!" I remembered someone from my past saying. If I am correct, it was my mother, angry at my father for some reason.

"You know that I just can't give them to you." My father had replied calmly, but with a cold tone. I hid and watched as he and my mother argued, angry at each other for a reason completely unknown to me.

"Answer me! Just... just please!" She begged.

"I... I just can't." He told her, now seeming ashamed of himself.

"Why? You should know that you can tell me anything!" She told him. She was beginning to cry.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I... I... just can't." He repeated.

"But..." My mother began, "when we agreed to do this, we promised not to hide anything from each other!"

"I know. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." My father said. He stood up.

"Kite, don't! I need you! Please... please don't leave!" She held out her arm. My father looked at her with sad eyes.

He turned, and with a harsh tone, said, "Don't follow me. I need to be alone. Just... know this: I love you. I always have, and I always will. Good-goodbye."

He walked out of the room. For a moment, it seemed as if the world held it's breath. I heard a door slam. My mother fell to her knees and began to cry. Scared, I stood up and ran back to my room silently. I didn't know what to do. I was lost, and alone. I had already lost one family, and then, I realized that I was losing another one.

Being only eight years old, I hadn't gotten into the swing of life. I didn't know what was going on. I crawled into my bed, shivering, though I didn't know why. I tried to be strong, yet I was worried. That day had been my birthday. I shook my head, and expelled all thoughts. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind even further. I quickly fell asleep.

"Maxx, it's time to wake up." My mother announced the next morning.

"Mom..." I said, thinking it was all a dream.

"Yes? What is it dear?" She asked, seeing that something was on my mind.

I sat up and jumped out of bed. "It's nothing..." I told her. I could see what great pain she was going through when I looked her in the eyes. I didn't want to cause her any more.

"Okay, dear. You know you can tell me anything, though." She assured me, just as she had told my father.

"I... I know." I replied.

She forced a smile onto her face. "Okay. Get dressed. We have much to do." She walked out of my room.

"Yes, ma'am." I was curious, and had no idea what we might have to do, but I obeyed her orders. I got dressed and followed her.

My father had not come back after that night, and I lived alone with my mother for a year after that. Each passing day she became weaker and weaker. I hadn't known that it was because of my father being gone, and eventually, the sadness became too great to handle. She had been ridden with grief and she was in emotional pain the whole time. She gave up, leaving me utterly alone in the world. I decided that it was no use staying, and packed only what was necessary for survival, although I also took my mother's two most treasured possessions. Her pendant and her ribbon. I also took the sword that my father had trained me with.

I left, clad in only a trench coat and pants. I held my money in my pockets and my sword on my waist. I set my house aflame.

That day, I declared, "Mother, I swear, I will never forget you. I loved you, and I owe you my life. I apologize for burning the house down, but... some memories... are just meant to be forgotten."

I walked ever forward on the path that I had grown so accustomed to. The path of the wanderer, the path of the lone traveler, the path of never-ending grief. I walked the path of true life. I trudged ever forward, searching for my father.

Even today, eight years time has past, and I continue to walk alone. Someone, somewhere decided that this day, my birthday, the day that many terrible events have transgressed, would also be the day that I would make my first traveling member.

* * *

Well, that was my first "chapter." It was my main character (Maxx) remembering his life years ago. I know, it doesn't make sense yet, but ALL will be explained in the near future. IF enough people want it... or if ANYONE wants it... but then again, it wasn't too bad, was it? Rate and comment. Constructive criticism is welcome, and greatly appreciated. A message to all flamers: GO TO HELL! Thanks. If enough people like it, I'll upload more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting of Equals

I searched for a sign as I walked slower and slower. "Hmm... I'm approaching... Roven. What an odd name for a town. Let's see..." I scanned the town and the surrounding area to see if it might have an inn to stay at. "Looks pretty good to me."

"Pretty good? This place is great!" Someone exclaimed. The voice seemed to come from behind. I turned my head to check. Seeing noone, I turned back.

"Whoa!" I jumped back, startled. A child no more than twelve appeared in front of me.

"Hey! I'm not that scary!" He said, grinning ear to ear. Hearing his voice, I realized he was the person who spoke.

"No, you aren't... you just startled me," I told him, "but... how did you do that?"

"Do what? Throw my voice?" He asked.

Realizing that I had no idea what he was talking about, I paused. "I think..."

The boy covered his mouth. "Is this what you mean?" His voice sounded as if it came from behind again.

"Yeah! How are you doing that?" I exclaimed. It was a useful skill, I thought.

"It's easy. I can teach you!" He told me.

"Okay, but first I-"

"For a small fee, of course!" He interrupted, a wily grin on his face.

"What!? Are you kidding?" I asked, turned off.

"Hmm... maybe. If you learn it in... ten minutes!" He gambled.

I thought for a moment, debating whether or not to agree. The little money I had would be needed for an inn. "Fine, but you have to teach it well."

"Agreed!" He said, "Now, to begin!"

"Okay." I said, waiting.

"Umm..." The boy said, looking at the ground.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you something to keep time?" He asked me shyly, seeming embarrassed.

"Yes," I looked at him, wondering why he was acting so shy, "Here. It's a pocket watch. Do you know how to work it?"

"Yes," He looked up from the ground. "Now, for real this time, we begin." He fidgeted with the pocket watch. "Okay. The most important thing to learn is to breathe through your nostrils. If you can't do that without even thinking about it, you can never do it. It sounds easy, but a lot of people breathe through their mouths."

"Okay, that's easy enough." I said. I, myself, rarely breathe through my mouth.

"Also, you must have a large lung capacity, but increasing your lung capacity takes time, so we'll work on throwing your voice for only seconds at a time." He breathed in, then out. "And then you have to learn how to make a noise like this." He made a noise that sounded as if it came from above. "You do it by placing your tongue flat on the bottom of your mouth and bringing the sound upward from your diaphragm. You try it."

I did as he instructed. For a moment or two, I practiced it. "I feel like an idiot! This is so stupid!" I told him.

"Well, you have to learn to do it if you want to throw your voice! It's a necessary skill!" He assured.

"Fine. What's next?" I asked reluctantly.

"Then you have to repeat it without trying to force it to the top of your mouth. Curl your tongue against the back of your teeth. This will seem to be level, just as you might always speak, but really, it sounds as if it is still at a distance. Then, to make it sound as if it is coming from below, you thrust your chin forward while keeping your diaphragm contracted as much as possible. Now, try both of these steps."

Again, I tried them. Again, I felt stupid. "How am I doing?"

"Surprisingly, you're doing great, keep it up!" He told me. I patiently awaited further instructions. "Now, these are the only things you need. You switch between each of these techniques, and this creates the effect of your voice coming from- Oh! Time's up!"

"What?!" I exclaimed, surprised. I sighed.

"Sorry, a deal's a deal." The boy told me. He looked ashamed. "But, since you did so well, I'll give you a discount. It's half off!"

"You're right. A deal is a deal. How much is it?" I asked, pulling out my pouch.

"Twenty-five gold pieces!" He held out his hand.

"I thought you said it was a 'small fee!' Fifty gold is not small!" I argued.

"Well, you got the discount! Pay up!" He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Fine." I reluctantly pulled out the money. He handed me back my pocket watch, a wide grin on his face. "Thanks..." I began to walk towards the entrance of the town.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" He asked frantically, a worried look now on his face.

"Into... town?" I told him, stating the obvious.

"But... but don't leave!" He tried to stop me.

"I have to go. I won't be leaving just yet. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll see you soon." I assured him. I continued walking, wondering why he didn't want me to leave. I looked around for an inn, seeing as how it was already getting dark. Within minutes, I found it. It looked just like a common house. The only defining characteristic was that there was a small, barely noticeable sign hanging from the door. I walked in.

"Welcome! This is the Roven inn." The receptionist said. I looked at her. "What? I know, I know. It's an obvious name, but we had to have some greeting. Okay, will you stay a night?"

I walked up to the front desk. "Yes. The closest room to the lobby, please."

"Right away, sir. That'll be twenty-one pieces."

I reached for my pouch. I looked in and paused, mortified. "That damn kid!"

"Excuse me?" The receptionist asked.

"Umm... Actually, I think I'll check in a little later." That kid had taken all my money, leaving me with only twelve pieces.

"Alright, sir. Thank you."

With my head hung, I walked out. "I'm tired of sleeping on the ground!" Again, I searched for a place to sleep. Finding that the houses in the village were tightly packed, I decided to look outside the village. Immediately, I found a small spot right outside covered by an old oak tree. There was a campfire, but it was long abandoned. "Lucky me, huh?"

I sighed. With nothing to do, I decided to go to sleep. I took off my trench coat and put my sword beside it. I lied down on my coat and closed my eyes. It didn't take long to get to sleep, since my day had been nothing but walking.

"Ahhh! N-no! Stay away from me!" I heard a close voice scream. I opened my eyes. It was dark. I stood up. "S-stop!"

I looked around. About ten feet away, I noticed the faint outline of three men surrounding a girl. "Hey! Stop!" I called out to them.

"What the hell?" One of the men said. I walked toward them slowly. "Who the hell are you? Stay out of this kid."

"Yeah, you don't want to get a little boo-boo!" Another one said in a baby voice. The other men laughed. "Now scram!"

"Hmm... Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I mocked him.

"What the- you watch how you talk to the Boss!" The third man said.

Realizing it was angering them, I continued taunting. "I don't give a damn what you people say. You're scum. Leave the girl alone. Don't force me to get my sword all bloody again."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Den, Kit, kill that fool!" The man deemed Boss ordered his two lackeys.

"That wouldn't be smart!" I told the two men, who were now foolishly creeping towards me, knives in hand.

"I wouldn't be talkin' to us about bein' smart!" The man named Kit told me. He ran towards me. I jumped into the air. The man looked around, not realizing I had jumped.

"Up here, idiot!" I informed the clueless man.

"Huh!?" He looked up. I landed on his face. "Ahhh!" He screamed, he landed on the ground with a thud, and continued screaming. I looked at Den.

"How dare you, you little bastard!" He yelled. He ran towards me just like Kit did.

"You people just don't learn, do you?" I dodged his knife as he thrust it towards me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He flailed his free arm, grinding his teeth from the pain. I head butted him. He yelped, and fell to the ground. "Now, 'Boss,' leave the girl alone! Or... do I have to teach you a lesson that you will forget in ten minutes?"

"N-no! Stay away! I'm leaving!" He said fearfully.

"Oops! Too late." I ran towards him and he screamed. I thrust my sword's butt into his stomach. He groaned and fell over. I looked at the girl.

"N-no! Stay away from me!" She got up and ran away.

"W-wait!" I grabbed her arm. She looked at me with terribly painful eyes. It surprised me. I accidentally let go. She ran away. "W-wait..."

"C-come on! Wake up! Let's go!" One of the men said. He and the other man picked up their 'Boss' and limped painfully away.

I decided to let them off, and I ran after the girl. After ten minutes of searching, I was ready to give up. I began to walk back to my spot when I heard her scream yet again. "Get off of me!"

"Again!? How many times can a person get in a tight spot in one day!?" I ran toward the sounds of struggle. Another man had tackled her, but this man was different. He was not human. "Hey! Get the hell off of her!"

The creature looked at me. It snarled and growled. "N-not... h-human! Pl-please! Ki-ki-kill me!"

"Huh!? Kill... you?" I was hesitant. "If that is what you wish."

"Thank- Ahhhhh!" The creature howled in pain and a bright light flashed. It then dashed towards me.

"Whoa!" I barely dodged its attack. "This man... no longer has a soul. Rest in peace." As it dashed towards me again for another attack, I unsheathed my sword. "Goodbye."

"Guh!" I thrust my sword into it's stomach. "Th-thank you! I will... never... forget... y- Ahhh!"

As it screamed in pain, I removed my sword. No blood was on it. "What the hell? No blood?" The creature dematerialized in front of my eyes. "What the hell... is going on?"

"Wh-why?" The girl asked quietly and fearfully.

"Oh! Are you okay?" I turned towards her. I walked forward.

"No! Stay away!" She began to turn. This time, I grabbed her arm and kept a firm hold on it.

"Don't run. I will not hurt you." I looked at her with soft eyes. "I know you are scared, but don't worry."

"Why? Why did you save me? Twice!" She asked, embarrassed.

"What? Did you want me to just leave you to get robbed? Or would you have liked to be killed by that- thing?" I let go of her, hoping she would stay.

She fell to her knees and began to cry. "Thank you..."

"It's nothing. If you need any help, just call." I began to walk back.

"W-wait!" She called out.

I turned my head. "Yes?"

"What is your name?" She gulped. "M-mine is Lucy!"

"Lucy... It's Maxx. Maxx Renfew." I turned my head and continued walking.

"Maxx... Thank you!" She called out. I waved without turning.

When I returned to my spot, I sighed. "How odd... I wonder what that thing was?" I shook my head. "No! It's over. It doesn't matter, anyway." I lied down, this time with my coat on, and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, it's not terrible, but... R&R, if I get enough good comments, if any... I'll upload another chapter.


End file.
